


The Not My Hands Challenge

by gaybblepot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, also this fanfic is in portuguese, but phil loves him, dan is a dork, it’s so romantic and silly, i’m doing this for all my fellow brazilian friends, the not my hands challenge, there’s also a little bit of smut btw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybblepot/pseuds/gaybblepot
Summary: Dan acha engraçado brincar com Phil de vez em quando.





	The Not My Hands Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Olá novamente!   
> Estou postando outra fanfic minha aqui na tentativa de atrair mais o fandom latino pra se juntar kk  
> Espero que gostem de momentos cringe com smut.

No primeiro momento, Phil não achou que Dan estava falando sério sobre fazer o desafio; ele pensou que era apenas mais uma de várias ideias malucas do mais novo, que provavelmente resultaria nos vizinhos chamando a polícia novamente por causa do extremo barulho desnecessário que Dan costumava fazer quando estavam gravando algum vídeo– e isso já causou enormes encrencas para Phil que, sempre que passava pelas escadas, recebia olhares estranhos dos vizinhos, como se eles suspeitassem, ou melhor, soubessem de algo sobre o relacionamento de ambos Youtubers. 

No final das contas, Dan não estava brincando - não estava nem perto de ser uma de suas brincadeiras diárias -, apesar de que o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados ironizou o desafio, alegando que ele estava apenas dando para as pessoas o que elas queriam de verdade. 

"Nós deveríamos filmar agora, antes que fique tarde e não dê tempo de editar tudo." Dan disse quietamente, enquanto acariciava o cabelo do rapaz mais velho que no momento estava deitado calmamente em seu colo, assistindo à televisão. A sala estava um pouco escura, mesmo ainda estando de tarde, e a única iluminação notável no local era a luz forte que refletia da tevê, prendendo a atenção de Phil, que mal escutou Dan, até o mesmo ficar emburrado com o silêncio e empurrar a cabeça de Phil de leve, finalmente conseguindo a atenção do rapaz, que murmurou um pequeno "o que foi?" antes de Dan sorrir, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre o rosto quase pálido do mais velho.

"Vamos filmar o vídeo, seu preguiçoso." Dan disse brincando, com o mesmo tom de sarcasmo de sempre em sua voz; "Você assistiu Vicious a tarde inteira, já estava na hora de voltar para o mundo real." continuou, sorrindo de leve quando Phil fez uma cara feia para parecer que estava irritado, mas rapidamente voltou com sua expressão gentil de sempre e levantou-se do sofá, dando um pequeno e rápido selinho em Dan, antes de pegar na mão do mesmo e praticamente arrastá-lo para fora da sala.

"Eu estava apenas ficando confortável, me preparando para a dor de cabeça que este desafio vai acabar se tornando." Phil murmurou suavemente, ainda de mãos dadas com Dan, que continuava sorrindo e contendo o riso.

" Não seja um velho chato, Phil." Dan sabia que Phil não gostava quando o chamavam de velho ou algo parecido, mas ele sempre acabava fazendo a mesma piada todas as vezes; "Será divertido. Provavelmente um desastre, mas divertido. Sempre é."

Sim, Phil pensou por alguns segundos; mesmo que no final tudo desse errado, ou se a polícia aparecesse novamente por causa dos gritos inconvenientes de Dan; sempre era divertido, pois ele estava compartilhando aquele momento com o mesmo garoto sarcástico e adorável que conheceu quando era apenas um jovem adulto, que não sabia praticamente nada sobre romances e corações partidos. 

.

Quando ambos começaram a gravar o vídeo, cada um estava em sua própria cadeira, com fios de luzes de natal em cada uma, enfeitando mais ainda o cenário natalino que criaram especialmente para a época de Dezembro. Enquanto Dan explicava o que os dois iriam estar fazendo, Phil apenas tentava focar na câmera, já que sabia que às vezes focava um tanto demais no rapaz de cabelos encaracolados que ficava ao seu lado. Na maior parte dos vídeos, e de sua vida no geral era assim; Phil observava Dan falando, explicando coisas e ajudando pessoas, com aquele sorriso seguro em seu rosto, uma vez ou outra mostrando suas covinhas, e soltando uma risada do nada, enquanto tentava continuar com seu diálogo. Phil sentia que, desde sempre, ele se afundava até demais nesse oceano em sua volta que era Dan Howell, porque ele gostava da sensação e do prazer que aquilo lhe dava, na forma mais pura e doce possível.

"Você está fora de órbita de novo, Phil." Dan disse, quebrando sua voz alta e clara com que fazia os vídeos, voltando completamente para sua voz 'caseira', enquanto olhava para o rapaz mais velho sorrindo, envergonhado por ter se distraído como sempre.

" Sinto muito, eu estou– estava pensando demais. Vamos voltar para o vídeo!" disse entusiasmado com sua voz para entreter os seguidores, causando alguns risos fracos vindo de Dan, que imediatamente voltou a falar sobre o desafio e a interagir com Phil; eles podiam editar essa pequena parte depois.

"Eu quero começar!" Phil disse animado, tirando outro riso de Dan, que dessa vez estava sorrindo genuinamente e nem se importava se estava parecendo muito afetivo com o amigo. 

"Como o quê?" perguntou, também com a voz animada; "Os braços assustadores ou a pessoa normal?"

Phil pensou por alguns segundos; "Os braços assustadores! Porque, eu– eu me identifico mais com eles ou, algo do tipo, você entendeu." sorriu, mostrando sua língua de fora por alguns segundos, antes de colocar ambas de suas mãos em seu rosto, para conter sua risada.

"Certo, então, como nós vamos fazer isso?" 

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos colocar uma cadeira atrás da outra e– tirar as luzes de natal, obviamente, porque eu definitivamente não quero morrer eletrocutado essa noite." riu de maneira suave, mexendo nas luzes presas na cadeira, olhando para Dan logo em seguida.

"Acho que seria mais fácil se eu sentasse no seu colo." disse rindo, para disfarçar sua timidez de falar tal frase em tom alto e claro, para toda sua audiência. "Assim você não machucaria seus braços, se eu fizesse um movimento muito brusco com a minha cadeira, como eu sempre faço."

Dan pensou que estaria tudo bem em falar tal coisa; ele pensou que Phil não se importaria, e que manteria as coisas de forma normal e não sugestiva, como um bom amigo faria, mas a reação de Phil não foi exatamente a que Dan esperava.

Quando Dan finalmente olhou diretamente para o amigo, o mesmo estava quase que perplexo, tentando entender o que Dan queria dizer com tal frase– ele não iria fazer algo do tipo, que provavelmente entregaria um pouco de seu relacionamento secreto e com certeza deixaria as fãs enchendo suas mentions pelos próximos dois meses no twitter sobre o acontecimento no vídeo, iria? 

"Quer dizer," Dan pronunciou, não com sua voz animada, mas sim com sua voz caseira; "se você concordar e não se sentir desconfortável em fazer isso em frente à câmera. Eu apenas mencionei isso porque achei que seria mais, prático, eu acho." sua frase final soou mais como uma pergunta mal feita, do que como uma afirmação.

Phil não gastou muito tempo pensando; ele não se importava, de verdade, em fazer coisas um tanto sugestivas com Dan em seus vídeos. Aliás, ele sempre estava fazendo uma coisinha ou outra, apenas para brincar com o mais novo, ou com os fãs, porque às vezes era até que divertido ver todas aquelas contas para teorias sobre seu relacionamento secreto que, ao longo dos anos, nem estava mais tão secreto assim.

Ele não se importava com essas coisas, e se Dan não se importava também, então tudo estava perfeito– como sempre ficava no final.

.

Phil arrumou sua cadeira exatamente no centro da câmera, para que Dan pudesse enxergar bem o jogo. Ele tirou as luzes de natal da mesma forma, apenas por precaução, e deixou a outra cadeira do outro lado do quarto, para que ficasse fora da visão da câmera por enquanto. 

Quando Dan sentou no colo de Phil depois de tudo pronto, foi um movimento tão normal que nenhum dos dois se incomodou com aquilo. Phil esticou ambos de seus braços, colocando-os em baixo dos de Dan, que no mesmo momento entregou para o rapaz mais velho os controles do console, avisando para o mesmo onde os botões estavam; pois Phil tinha uma mania de esquecer onde o lugar de qualquer coisa ficava.

Quando o jogo começou, já estava uma bagunça, como Phil previu. Como não podia enxergar nada na tela do computador, tinha que confiar completamente em Dan, mas o problema era que o rapaz gritava demais e repetia muitas vezes a mesma palavra, o que deixava Phil confuso e quase irritado por não estar conseguindo fazer o desafio direito– mesmo que, no final das contas, o desafio sirva apenas para mostrar como tudo dá errado quando não são seus próprios braços fazendo qualquer coisa que você estiver fazendo no momento.

Talvez fosse pela raiva que Phil estava passando toda vez que ficava preso em alguma curva ou na água; ou a pressão que Dan fazia em seu colo, propositadamente em cima de sua área mais privada; ou o jeito que Dan ficava se aconchegando de vez em quando em cima de Phil que estava ficando mais e mais complicado de se concentrar em (tentar) jogar.

Quando Phil virou para a direção errada do percurso, Dan começou a gritar que ele estava indo pelo lado contrário, e começou a mexer seu quadril, fazendo com que Phil segurasse um grunhido que quase escapou de sua boca, descansando sua cabeça no pescoço de Dan.

"Phil?" chamou-o com sua voz natural, tentando virar um pouco sua cabeça, para que pudesse olhar para o rapaz mais velho; "O que foi?" perguntou e, no exato momento em que Phil ia levantar a cabeça para responder tal questão, Dan propositalmente mexeu-se um pouco no colo do mesmo, causando dessa vez um gemido rouco que Phil não conseguiu segurar pois foi pego se surpresa. 

Dan sorriu com a reação do rapaz e, sem enrolar, pegou os controles da mão do mesmo, ainda não olhando para trás, apenas mexendo-se de forma sugestiva, sabendo que aquilo iria irritar Phil alguma hora.

"Você foi um péssimo braço pra mim, Phil." disse fraco, com sua voz de sarcasmo, mexendo com os controles de leve, preparando um plano em sua mente.

Phil não respondeu nenhuma palavra se quer; apenas continuou com sua cabeça baixa, um tanto curioso para ver o que Dan estava planejando dessa vez.

Não tendo nenhuma reação, Dan suspirou, movendo-se um pouco para frente para deixar os controles em cima da mesa onde ficava o computador, sentido um forte aperto em seu quadril, percebendo minutos depois que era Phil, com suas mãos no quadril do mais novo, puxando-o de volta para mais perto, mais perto de seu rosto, para que pudesse olhá-lo, com o mesmo olhar silencioso e sugestivo que sempre trocavam em momentos como este.

"Você está com um problema aqui em baixo." murmurou, ao mesmo tempo tentando movimentar seu quadril, mas não estava conseguindo corretamente pois Phil ainda o mantinha parado em seu colo, com a mão em seu quadril, relaxando no toque a cada segundo que passava.

"Não é minha culpa." Phil disse brevemente, indo para o pescoço exposto de Dan, começando a beijá-lo de leve, pois sabia que até mesmo o menor dos toques em seu pescoço arrepiaria Dan da cabeça aos pés em questão de segundos. 

"Ah," Dan não sabia dizer se isso havia sido uma risada fraca ou um gemido de surpresa– provavelmente os dois. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando o prazer que estava recebendo de Phil, antes de voltar para realidade; "Então você está dizendo que a culpa foi minha? Hmm, mas eu não estava fazendo nada além de te ajudar a jogar Mario Kart." riu fraco, uma de suas mãos agora tentando soltar o aperto da mão de Phil em seu quadril, para que pudesse se movimentar mais em busca de uma fricção maior.

"Vai fazer o papel de um bom garoto agora?" Phil disse entre os beijos, percorrendo todo o pescoço do moreno, parando perto de sua orelha; "Você sabe que não é um bom garoto; eu devia ter suspeitado, desde o princípio, que você apenas queria sentar no meu colo em vez da cadeira porque você sabia que ia acabar resultando nisso, não sabia?" 

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando." Dan respondeu suavemente, brincando de faz de conta. Eles sempre faziam isso; brincar de faz de conta. Eles pretendiam não saber as intenções um do outro, apenas para deixar mais divertido. Porque, afinal, mesmo tudo dando errado– no final sempre deveria ser divertido, porque eles estavam juntos. E eles se divertiam o máximo que conseguiam, apenas para descontrair a mente de vez em quando.

" Você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando." respondeu, soltando um pouco o quadril de Dan, apenas para traçar sua mão pelo colo do moreno, apertando de leve a ereção que crescia dentro da calça do mesmo. Dan mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido, recebendo um beijo calmo em sua bochecha; "Por que decidiu ficar tão calado dessa vez? Depois de todo o trabalho que você teve de conseguir isso?"

Dan fechou os olhos, descansando sua cabeça de forma desajeitada sobre Phil. O rapaz mais velho tinha razão; não fazia sentido o jovem estar mais quieto do que o normal, apenas brincando com Phil, como se quisesse chamar sua atenção e tê-lo completamente para si. Na maior parte das vezes, quando ambos estão compartilhando este tipo de momento privado, Dan é bem mais barulhento e expressivo e, sinceramente, ele não se importa com isso– mesmo sabendo que Phil se importa, e muito, já que ele sempre chega em casa reclamando que um dos vizinhos disse algo que deixou-o com vergonha, e isso sempre faz Dan rir, porque ninguém pensaria que aquele Phil adorável e gentil era uma pessoa quase que completamente diferente entre quatro paredes.

Phil movimentou sua mão novamente no colo de Dan, apertando de leve sua ereção. Dessa vez Dan não mordeu o lábio para segurar o gemido que estava preso em sua garganta. Apenas agiu naturalmente, como sempre fazia, logo em seguida chamando Phil pelo nome de forma manhosa.

"Philll–" foi cortado por outro movimento surpresa, e Phil havia começado a beijar seu pescoço novamente, sugando-o no meio do processando, deixando leves marcas vermelhas discretas para que ninguém notasse pelos próximos dias. "Merda, Phil, se você realmente quer fazer isso, vamos fazer direito."

"Impaciente." Phil murmurou, parando com tudo que estava fazendo; "E boca suja." acrescentou com um sorriso de lado, fazendo com que Dan mostrasse a língua de forma infantil, antes de tentar se ajeitar no colo de Phil, mudando sua posição para que pudesse ficar de frente para o rapaz.

"Você sabe que poderia ter caído fazendo isso, não é?" Phil riu; Dan estava sentado de forma desajeitada em seu colo, e aquilo nem o surpreendia. Ter quase dois metros de altura realmente era horrível na maior parte do tempo. "Esqueceu-se que essa cadeira é de rodinha? Ela vai acabar girando pelo quarto inteiro, fazendo com que nós dois caíamos– e provavelmente levemos um choque, por causa da decoração de natal."

"Cale a boca." Dan disse brincalhão, sorrindo antes de pegar o rosto de Phil com ambas as mãos, trazendo o mesmo para mais perto, finalmente podendo iniciar um beijo decente que estava aguardando por horas.

O beijo era doce e amoroso, mesmo não demonstrando isso de cara. Dan estava cheio de enrolação, por isso era o que mais controlava o beijo no momento; e quando Dan estava sobre controle da situação, tudo acontecia rápido demais, muito agitado e às vezes até sem jeito, deixando tudo mais quente e excitante.

Dan parou de beijar Phil apenas para ter um gosto de seu pescoço, percorrendo sua mão pelo corpo do mais velho até chegar perto de sua área mais íntimo, tentando freneticamente abrir o zíper da calça jeans preta que Phil estava usando no momento, causando muito movimento desnecessário e dessa vez quase caindo de verdade, já que as rodinhas da cadeira decidiram estragar toda sua diversão. A sorte foi que Phil já esperava por algo assim acontecendo e, como tinha um bom reflexo, conseguiu segurar-se na mesa a tempo, impedindo que a cadeira fosse para trás, fazendo com que Dan batesse de leve as costas na borda da mesa, soltando um gemido de dor seguido de um palavrão.

"Eu disse que isso ia acontecer alguma hora." Phil comentou segurando o riso, pois aquilo era patético; ambos rapazes eram patéticos e, como sempre, as coisas haviam dado errado. Mas pelo menos eles estavam se divertindo. Mesmo que Phil estivesse com o braço doendo agora, e que Dan provavelmente iria reclamar sobre a dor em suas costas pelo resto da semana; eles estava se divertindo, como se ainda fossem novos. Como se ainda fossem o mesmo Dan de dezoito anos, e o mesmo Phil de vinte e dois.

"Bom, isso acabou com o clima." Dan riu, de verdade. Não uma risada sem graça, embaraçosa, ou uma sarcástica e maldosa; ele apenas riu, como quando era mais novo, e estava alegre por finalmente ter conhecido Phil pela primeira vez. "Me lembre de nunca mais fazer isso em cima de uma cadeira com rodinhas, porque eu não quero quebrar minhas costas enquanto tento transar com você."

"Eu disse pra você tomar cuidado!" Phil disse rindo, finalmente soltando-se do apoio que estava fazendo com a mesa, e envolvendo Dan em seus braços para que o mesmo não caísse novamente; "Mas você nunca me escuta, não é?" mostrou a língua de lado, sabendo que aquilo iria fazer Dan rir, e realmente fez. 

Dan beijou Phil mais uma vez; dessa vez mais calmo e quase tímido, com muito mais amor e adoração do que da última vez, quando Dan estava apenas sendo brusco– como ele sempre era, quando não estava com paciência para enrolações e só queria imundar-se de prazer de uma vez só.

Phil deixou escapar um gemido rouco no meio do beijo, fazendo com que Dan parasse com tal ato, sorrindo para o mais velho de forma carinhosa antes de sair do colo do mesmo e ajeitando-se de joelhos no chão, não muito perto da mesa, para não ter riscos de bater a cabeça ou algo do tipo; porque, pelo visto, ele estava muito desastrado neste dia.

"Achei que você tinha falado que o clima havia acabado." Phil soltou junto com uma risada fraca, enquanto levava sua mão para o cabelo de Dan, apreciando seus cachos de Hobbit, macios e fofinhos como sempre foram.

"Hmm," Dan murmurou enquanto levava suas mãos para desfazer o zíper da calça do mais velho, dessa vez de forma correta, apreciando também a sensação boa que o carinho em seu cabelo lhe proporcionava; "eu mudo de ideia muito rápido, pensei que você já estava acostumado com isso, Daddy."

Phil praticamente congelou quando escutou tal palavra saindo dos lábios rosados de Dan. Eles já conversaram sobre isso, é claro. Phil não se incomodava nem um pouco com esse lado de Dan, e ambos chegaram a uma conclusão de que seria uma ótima experiência de vez em quando. Eles não usavam aquele fetiche todas as vezes em que estavam sozinhos no quarto; apenas às vezes, quando Dan estava à vontade, ou para apimentar um pouco as coisas. Além do mais, aquilo era uma palavra tão comum no cotidiano de ambos, já que Dan não parava de utilizá-la como uma piada sempre que gravavam um vídeo novo– Mesmo assim, Phil não conseguia conter a emoção e a excitação que aquilo lhe causava.

"O quê?" Dan sorriu, notando o estado em que Phil estava desde sua última frase; "Não aguenta uma piada sobre a sua idade, Phil?" continuou sorrindo, de canto, enquanto dava um jeito de abaixar as calças do mais velho apenas na altura necessária.

"Eu não sou tão velho para ser seu pai, Danny." brincou, apertando de leve os fios encaracolados do mais novo no momento em que sentiu o mesmo finalmente libertando seu pênis já ereto de dentro de sua boxer preta, distribuindo pequenos beijos pela base do mesmo, antes de colocá-lo em sua boca, deixando-o em uma temperatura quente e molhada, fazendo com que Phil jogasse sua cabeça para trás e soltasse um gemido baixo. 

Dan continuou com seu trabalho, ocasionalmente olhando para cima para poder olhar diretamente para Phil, que ainda estava com a cabeça encostada na cadeira, de olhos fechados e boca aberta, soltando pequenos barulhos uma vez ou outra que eram praticamente inaudíveis, já que Phil costumava ser o mais quieto da relação.

Dan sentiu Phil puxar seu cabelo de forma um pouco mais bruta, começando a movimentar seu quadril mais rápido, em busca de uma fricção maior, já que já estava sentindo aquela sensação esquisita porém agradável em seu estômago. 

Dan gemeu em torno do pênis de Phil, encorajando-o de ir mais rápido o quanto quisesse, até que o mesmo atingisse o seu clímax– o que, aliás, não estava muito longe, já que os barulhos que Phil fazia com a boca estava começando a ficarem um pouco mais altos e repetidos.

"Dan–" Phil tentou avisar, finalmente olhando para o rapaz abaixo de si, movimentando de leve sua mão no cabelo do mesmo na tentativa de avisá-lo que estava próximo porém Dan continuou chupando-o, até que Phil não aguentou mais segurar-se e acabou gozando dentro da boca do mais novo, fazendo com que o mesmo engolisse todo seu líquido branco.

Phil tentava fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, finalmente soltando o cabelo de Dan, que no exato momento estava limpando o canto de sua boca com a mão, ocasionalmente lambendo alguns de seus dedos, fazendo Phil soltar um riso inaudível, simplesmente não acreditando em como Dan conseguia ser tão adorável e sarcástico às vezes.

Dan levantou-se do chão, inclinando-se um pouco para plantar um beijo nos lábios de Phil, antes de se afastar e brincar dizendo; "Espero que tenha gostado disso, Daddy."

"Para de falar isso como se fosse uma brincadeira!" Phil fingiu estar irritado, mas logo em seguida riu, beijando Dan novamente. "E você?" perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz, acariciando a bochecha do mais novo.

"Eu estou bem, bobinho." Dan respondeu, rindo da cara de emburrado que Phil fez, obviamente demonstrando sinais de que queria fazê-lo se sentir bem também. "Mesmo que eu queira ficar o dia inteiro assim com você, nós realmente precisamos gravar esse vídeo logo. Eu não vou morrer por esperar por algumas horas até terminarmos de gravar tudo."

"Você é tão chato, eu não quero filmar agora!" Phil reclamou em um tom infantil, abraçando o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados de forma desajeitada, quase fazendo o mesmo cair pela segunda vez no dia.

"Certo, certo—" disse entre risos, segurando o rosto de Phil; "Nós podemos ir para o quarto agora para terminar essa pequena diversão, mas você é quem vai editar esse vídeo depois, porque eu não quero ter que editar tudo correndo. Tudo bem?"

"Se isso for te convencer de que nós deveríamos ir para o quarto agora em vez de nos segurarmos por uma hora inteira enquanto gravamos um desafio qualquer então sim, eu edito o vídeo depois, seu preguiçoso." Phil sorriu.

E, por culpa de toda presa vindo de Phil, eles tiveram que gravar o vídeo naquela noite, usando duas cadeiras dessa vez para não causar nenhuma distração; e Phil teve que editar o vídeo correndo para que desse tempo de postar no dia seguinte, sem nenhum atraso.

E eles também tiveram uma boa surpresa quando perceberam que deixaram a câmera ligada todo o tempo em que estiveram flertando, guardando aquele arquivo para outros momentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de mais nada, novamente eu tenho esta fanfic publicada no meu Wattpad (hannigrahxm) com outro título.  
> Agora, explicando alguma coisas, queria dizer que o meu estilo de smut é dessa forma mesmo. Eu não gosto de escrever algo muito direto no ato, já que eu adoro brincar com isso e como eu adoro clichês eu acabo escrevendo D E M A I S, então me desculpem se isso torna a fanfic cansativa.  
> Até a próxima vez!


End file.
